


Dalliance

by velveteendays



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bones is in a band, F/M, Insecure Jim Kirk, Jim Kirk is Doing His Best, Jim Kirk is a bridesman, Jim is still in love with someone else, M/M, Panic Attacks, Star Trek (2009) AU, alternative universe, bones is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteendays/pseuds/velveteendays
Summary: Jim Kirk is a bridesman on a mission. He needs to make sure his best friend's wedding is at the best it can be and he will not let anything get in his way. That is until he runs out of money planning the wedding. It wouldn't be such a big deal if he lived near where the wedding would be hosted but he isn't. He's actually across the country without any mode of transportation. Luckily he catches a break when getting picked up by a few mysterious strangers.





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is uuhhhhh a work in progress. and the reason why this chapter is so short is because im setting everything up.... i think.

Jim Kirk never expected to be chosen for anything, especially not anything this special. He was the last for everything and he was never invited to any parties during his school life. Not even in high school. Though here he was, now a bridesman for his best friend’s wedding. This was something unexpected and scary because of the responsibility he would have to take but he had to make this the best damn wedding in history. Right now, the twenty-four year old was on his way to grab some coffee before catching a last minute flight to the location of the wedding. Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. 

Jim looks up at the menu, the coffee section more specifically, looking for any new flavours the coffee shop has added since the switch flavour out every two months. He spots what he wants, mint hot coffee which would come and as he gets to the cashier and orders his drink, the cashier asks him to swipe his card. Jim does and he’s alarmed when he hears a beeping noise from the card, the machine read, declined. He slides three more times and still the same thing, declined, declined, declined. Oh god, he’s going to puke. Jim looks at the cashier and his sorry looking face and then runs out of the cafe. It looks like he’s in trouble.


End file.
